secreto
by anne di vongola
Summary: Tsuna tiene un secreto ¿cual es?. ¿Mas personas comparten el mismo secreto? tal vez. Leean
1. Chapter 1

**volvi! creyeeron que no volveria cierto? muahaha pues vovi con otra de mis bizarrezes. Espero que les guste esta historia que he hecho con todo mi amor a ustedes, al trasvestismo y al cambio de genero DISCLAIMER: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, es de su dueña la maravillosa akira amano **

* * *

-ya me voy a casa chicos-tsuna sonrió despidiéndose de sus amigos con una sonrisa

-juudainme no quiere que lo acompañe a casa?-pregunto con preocupación su fiel mano derecha

-estoy bien gokudera-kun-aseguro tsuna-nos vemos mañana-se despidió meneando su mano

* * *

-tadaima-grito tsuna entrando en su casa-uh no hay nadie?-se pregunto a si mismo entrando a la cocina donde vio una nota en la mesa

``_tsu-chan_

_Bianchi-chan, los niños y yo fuimos a hacer unas compras, reborn-kun tuvo que salir . Volveremos a las 8:00 pm. _

_Atte.: mamá``_

-así que tengo la casa para mi sola eh?-tsuna sonrió alegremente.

Fue a su habitación, donde, del cajón donde había ropa interior (bóxers , esas camisetas blancas y vendas) saco un libro completamente forrado de azul que en el lomo decía ``PG-18``, unas vendas y unos bóxers. Del armario tomo unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta blanca.

Luego fue a darse un baño.

Se quito las vendas del pecho y se metió a la bañera y se puso a leer su libro.

Tal vez ustedes piensen ``tsuna! Por que lees porno!`` pero déjenme decirles que tsuna no es tan diferente de mi o ustedes lectoras (lectoras, por que sinceramente dudo que a los hombres les guste), si no me creen veamos que lee tsuna

``_k-kumo-kun, p-por favor para``-gemido_

_``si no te relajas no lo disfrutaras``-dijo a su oído_

-ah~ el boy love es tan hermoso!-chillo tsuna felizmente

Si gente tsuna es fugoshi

Después de acabar de leer su dohujin, tsuna finalmente salió de la bañera

-nu si tardo mas reborn me descubrirá-dijo suspirando con desgano y cogiendo la toalla, se seco y luego se miro en el espejo-hu ya tengo el cabello mas largo-dijo mirando que su cabello mojado le llegaba a la barbilla-desde que reborn llego no he podido cortarlo-comento vagamente-…mis pechos están mas grandes-dijo mirando sus pechos

…momento…tsuna tiene pechos?, desde cuando, ah cierto tsuna es una chica

* * *

**tacha! corto pero es la introduccion el segundo sera mas largo...eso creo**

**alex:no tenias todo planeado?**

**...**

**alex:¬¬ enserio?**

**solo el argumento los caps nacen solos y lo sabes, bien ingnorando a mi alter ego (alex:oye) esta historia intentare todo lo posible para que no tenga oc, tal vez solo yo como personaje de relleno, que me gusta meterme a fangrilear a mis historias**

**y si ustedes pensaron que el dohujin se supone que era 1827 felicidades! segun yo eso era**

**ciao~ciao~ los leeo luego ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**okey me llego la inspiracion y tengo el capitulo rapido y gracias a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos , por que nadie dejo review ¬¬, entienden que eso me pone triste y saca mis pensamientos suicidad no?**

**alex: okey dejando a mi emo ama (mira a anne en la esquina emo) les dare unas notas que ella les queria dar**

**yuuki: y yo ayudare!**

**alex: ella es otro alter ego de mi ama**

**yuuki: hai! bien primero (sacando tarjetas) a nee-sama le gusta el 6918, y ami tambien ^^, asi que esta historia contendra 18fem69**

**alex: eso, ademas de que habra varios cambios de genero, tsuna, enma, byakuran y mukuro seran chicas**

**yuuki: sip!, y nee-sama esta dispuesta a hacer un momento con la pareja que gusten no importa si es yaoi o hetero (leyendo tarjetas) y si a nee-sama le gusta es posible que la pareja se quede**

**alex: y ademas si ustedes quieren podemos cambiar el genero de quien gusten, bien eso es todo, ahora mey, otro alter ego, ara el disclaimer**

**mey: katekyo hitman reborn no le pertenece a la psicopata de nuestra ama le pertenece a akira amano**

**alex:eso me recuerda anne-sama decidio meter a un oc que represente a akira amano y como esto es un universo alternativo, el manga y anime de khr existiran **

* * *

-tsu-chan despierta-llamo nana sawada a su hija

-…-

-tsuna-nana volvió a llamar pero esta vez mas firme-si no te despiertas jovencita te quito todos tus doujins-amenazo

Inmediatamente tsuna se levanto como si tuviera un resorte

-no mis doujins no!-imploro-ah eres tu-dijo mirando a su madre-soñé que mis doujins desaparecían-dijo temblando-uh? Y reborn?-

-reborn-kun aun no ha vuelto-contesto su madre con una sonrisa

-ya veo mejor me cambio antes de que gokudera-kun y yamamoto lleguen-dijo levantándose lleno por su uniforme

-ne no crees que gokudera-kun y yamamoto-kun harían una estupenda pareja-comento su madre sentándose en la cama, mientras entrelazaba sus manos completando su posición soñadora

-si es cierto-apoyo tsuna dejando de vestirse poniéndose en la misma posición soñadora que su madre-pero estaría mal obligarlos a ser una pareja-dijo algo deprimida

-Cierto-suspiro nana con desgano-cuando piensas decirles a tus amigos que eres una chica?-pregunto cambiando de tema

-cuando lo descubran-sonriendo -si ellos supieran que soy una chica tal vez aquí tengamos un harem inverso y no quiero eso-dijo con un suspiro-si hubiera harem que sea yaoi-

-esta bien-apoyo nana con una sonrisa-pero aun así quiero yerno-dijo para salir de la habitación

o-o

-gokudera-kun, yamamoto, ohayo-saludo tsuna, ya vestida como hombre a sus amigos

-juudaime ohayo!-saludo gokudera con una profunda reverencia

-hola tsuna-saludo alegremente yamamoto

-tsuna!-apareció haru corriendo y tacleando a tsuna en un abrazo

-wa haru! Me tumbas-y se cayeron al suelo

-estúpida mujer deja de acosar a juudainme!-gokudera quiero a huaru de encima de tsuna

-yo no acoso a tsuna desu-contesto inflando sus mejillas-somos amigos desde mucho antes que tu llegaras-dijo para luego sacar la lengua y comenzar la guerra con gokudera

Tsuna y yamamoto empezaron a caminar tranquilamente a la escuela mientras oían la guerra verbal que se desarrollaba entre haru y gokudera, mientras hacían uno que otro comentario ocasional

-chicos-saludo kyoko que los había encontrado en una calle

-kyoko-chan ohayo-saludo tsuna con una sonrisa

-yo kyoko-saludo alegremente yamamoto

-kyoko-chan!-haru dejo instantáneamente su pelea con gokudera-viste el nuevo anime que salió!, el que tiene muchos chicos atractivos y habla de mafias!-pregunto haru emocionada

-por supuesto!-contesto kyoko-es el trabajo de a-chan! Como no voy a verlo! Y podemos hacer muchas parejas yaoi!-se unió kyoko a la fangrileada de haru

-ya empezaron con el yaoi-se quejo gokudera y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la escuela jalando a tsuna para salvar sus inocentes oídos de el shonen-ai

TSUNA POV

No gokudera! No me lleves! Quiero planear el próximo fic con las chicas! Nooo! Quiero hacer un D18, 1869 y 8056 y, y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra!

VOLVIENDO

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela, haru y kyoko seguían conversando sobre el trabajo de su vieja amiga, oh si haru se cambio a namimori para estar con sus mejores amigas, gokudera les reclamaba diciendo que dejaran de contaminar los oídos de su juudainme, y el y yamamoto ya estaban bastante sonrojados por que ciertas niñas habían venido hablando de yaoi, muy explicito, todo el camino, tsuna estaba llorando internamente por tener que mantener su fachada de chico y no ponerse a hablar con sus amigas

-herbívoros, son muy escandalosos-apareció hibari kyoya

-h-hola hibari-san-saludo temerosamente tsuna

-hn-hibari se fue

-que demo-dijo tsuna en voz baja ``es posible que hibari…ha es obvio que el lo sabe`` tsuna se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia al asunto

Todos fueron a sus clases

o-o

Tsuna se aburría de lo lindo no había nada bueno en la escuela

Tocaron la campana del recreo, así que ella salió del salón primero que todos y fue al salón del club de fotografía, del que kyoko era presidenta

-chicas ya estoy aquí-dijo tsuna jadeando, después de todo había que tenido que correr de un edificio a otro y subido hasta el 4to piso

-bienvenida tsu-chan-dio la bienvenida kyoko al salón donde había 4 personas mas

-boss, aquí tiene-dijo chrome ofreciéndole a tsuna un vaso con agua

-gracias chrome-jadeo y bebió todo el vaso

-yo creo que el mejor seria un 1827-decia haru mirando el ordenador frente a ella, pensando en que escribir

-no es mejor el R27-dijo enma mirando el mismo ordenador que haru pensando lo mismo

-chicas que tal un All27-comento kyoko a lo que haru y enma abrieron los ojos llenas de inspiración, y comenzaron a escribir, haru en el ordenador y enma en un cuaderno

-por que aki se inspiro en mí para hacer a su uke predilecto-dijo tsuna para si misma, mientras se ponía dibujar

-ne tsu-chan, en-chan como va el experimento-pregunto kyoko a lo que las susodichas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían

-tu que crees, somos jefas de la mafia y nadie sabe que somos mujeres-dijo enma

-extraño, sinceramente es extraño que nadie, excepto hibari ,se aigan dado cuenta-dijo tsuna con simpleza

-hibari lo sabe?-pregunto haru dejando de escribir

-hibari-san lo sabe, sabe que boss, enma-san, byakuran-san y mukuro-sama son chicas-dijo chrome mientras serbia toda clase de postres en la mesa donde todas hacían sus trabajos

-por cierto, donde están byakuran y mukuro?-pregunto enma

-bueno, byakuran-san quería emparejar a mukuro-sama y a hibari-san así que saco a mukuro-sama del experimento-contesto chrome con simpleza

-así que…veremos a mukuro como una chica desde ahora que lindo!-festejo haru

-…dijiste que byakuran va a hacer que mukuro y hibari terminen juntos-pregunto tsuna con incredulidad

-si-chrome asintió-personalmente me encantaría que mukuro-sama y hibari-san salieran…seria una gran inspiración para el 6918-asintio chrome a su propia idea

-…es cierto-dijeron todas al unisonó

-déjame en paz!-se oyó un grito desde afuera

-vamos solo falta ponerte este liguero y listo!-chillo otra voz

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica de cabello azul largo en estilo de piña, que usaba el uniforme femenino de namimori, okey no como que lo usaba por que estaba todo mal puesto, como si no lo quisiera traer

-vamos muku-chin!-apareció byakuran con un ligero en mano

-estas loca!-grito empezando a caminar dentro del salón

-oh piensas ponerle el uniforme como lo usa adel?-pregunto enma

-si-asintió byakuran felizmente-pero no se queda quieta, chrome-chan sujétala-señalo mukuro a lo que chrome sujeto a mukuro

-que no chrome! Suéltame!-rogo mukuro

Todas ignoraron el escándalo y se pusieron a hacer fics, doujins, montajes, actualizaciones de blogs, fanarts, etc., etc.

-listo!-festejo byakuran al ver su labor terminada

Todas voltearon a ver a mukuro

El cabello largo azul sujeto con un listón índigo, la camisa del uniforme con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, no usaba la corbata, un listón en el cuello como un collar, unas medias a medio muslo sujetas por un liguero y unas botas negras de tacón

-te odio-dijo mukuro

-te ves bien-dijo kyoko, y luego volteo a ver a las demás-ne chicas que les parece si hacemos una pijamada, uni me llamo para invitarnos a pasar la noche en su casa-dijo kyoko

-seria fantástico-dijo tsuna-pero habría que diseñar una muy buena coartada para que no nos descubran-dijo tsuna cruzando los brazos

-simple!-sonrió byakuran-digan que van a mi casa!-dijo byakuran alegremente

-…te has dado cuenta que mis guardianes te odian no?-pregunto tsuna

-oh-

-veremos eso luego-haru agito su mano con desdén-que tal si por ahora hablamos con aki desu-dijo emocionada-esta en línea-

-si!-

* * *

**alex: asi que convirtio a nana-san en fujoshi**

**yuuki: wii 1869!**

**mey: dejen reviews, o si no (saca tonfas)**


	3. Chapter 3

**tacha! aqui estoy fuera de mi modo emo-depresivo ^^ gracias a artemisa y a ketekyo por comentar! las quiero! ok. **

**artemisa gracias por comentar todas las espontaneidades que escribo! se te agradece mucho!. **

**katekyo jaja es que tenia que sacar lo de poner a alguien fugoshi -.-, y la de bya-chan seria sho-chan ^^ por que no se me ocurre nada mejor -.- y la de tsu-chan..lo dicen al final del cap, no te preocupes por el 1869 solo sera en mencion, por que 1-maldito hibari y su super personalidad y 2: este fic (alex:totalmente espontaneo) no esta para el romance solo para que se rian un rato o tan siquiera se queden `wtf?`. **

**como escribi este cap el 5 de mayo y no habia podido subirlo, en este capitulo es 5 de mayo, oh como lei 6918 y 1896 ese dia, tambien habia mucho 1827 pero no lei ninguno, y feliz cumple a hibari retrazado **

**DISCLAIMER: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, pertenece a su dueña akira amano**

* * *

-estoy en casa!-grito tsuna entrando en su casa

-bienvenida tsu-chan-recibió nana

-y los demás?-pregunto tsuna al ver la gran e increíble calma

-Bianchi-chan llevo a los niños al parque y reborn fue por tu padre al aeropuerto-respondió nana caminando rumbo a la cocina

-no sabia que papa iba a venir-dijo tsuna siguiendo a su madre-Ho bueno ayudara a mi coartada-dijo con simpleza sentándose en una silla del comedor

-coartada?-pregunto nana

-las chicas planearon una pijamada-comenzo a explicar-y necesitaba una coartada para ir-continuo-diles que me quedare a dormir con enma, adel nos apoyara desde fuera-dijo subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

o-o

-nana~!, nana estoy en casa querida!-grito imitsu en su casa

-querido okarinasai-saludo nana

-donde esta mi querido hijo-dijo imitsu mirando a todos lados

-le que vendrías y se fue a quedar a dormir con un amigo, no creo que vuelva hasta mañana en la tarde-dijo nana con una sonrisa completamente inocente

-mi hijo me odia-imitsu en el rincón emo

-así que dame-tsuna se fue de casa-dijo reborn-iré a buscarlo, debe estar con dame-enma, se ha escapado 2 días de mi entrenamiento-dijo reborn con toda la intención de irse

-reborn!-Bianchi bajo las escaleras y se abalanzo sobre reborn

Reborn suspiro, esta claro que no podrá irse

o-o

-chicas bienvenidas-saludo uni a las chicas enfrente de su casa; a no mansión. La pijamada seria en la base que poseen los gilio nero en Japón.

-uni, hola-saludo tsuna, vestida como chica (imagínense lo que quieran)

-uni-chan-saludo kyoko-cuanto tiempo sin verte-kyoko abrazo a uni

-chicas pasen-saludo uni dejando pasar a las chicas-y byakuran,chrome y mukuro?-pregunto

-no sabemos dijeron que iban a llegar algo tarde, y luego byakuran froto sus manos y se rio macabramente-respondió enma

-llegamos~-canto byakuran entrando seguida de chrome

-buenas noches-chrome saludo haciendo una reverencia

-y mukuro?-pregunto haru

-oh –byakuran sonrió-se convirtió en el regalo de cumpleaños de hibari-acabo con un tono completamente inocente

-ehh!-

-q-que les parece si mejor vamos arriba-tartamudeo uni cambiando totalmente de tema

-e-esta bien-la apoyo tsuna

o-o

-aquí estamos-dijo uni abriendo una puerta gigante…de una sala de entretenimiento

No había televisión, pero en cambio había una gran pared blanca y un proyector, todo los demás…imaginen todo lo necesario para ser conocido mundialmente en internet por el trabajo en el arte de hacer yaoi

-y que quieren ver-pregunto uni

Sonrisa por parte de todas

Ahora, por flojera de la autora, digamos que solo se pasaron toda la noche viendo anime shonen, para sacar parejas yaoi y viendo shonen-ai

o-o

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE~

-ne chicas que les parece si vamos a la ciudad-sugirió byakuran a la hora del desayuno (a las 12 del medio día)

-es una gran idea-asintió kyoko

-Pero antes-dijo uni-es hora de un cambio de imagen!-exclamo mirando a sus amigas travestis

-eh por que-pregunto enma

-diversión-fue lo que dijo uni-``fufu ver el futuro es increíble, arriba el R27!``

* * *

**chu en el siguiente cap se acaba la historia, pero habra un extra. si, esta historia nunca fue planeada para ser muy larga pero ya esta en proceso de creacion mi siguiente historia jeje, espero que nadie me mate por hacer vercion fem a la primera generacion -.-**

**oki nos leemos en el siguiente cap**


	4. Chapter 4

**nu ahora si tarde, o al menos eso creo, pero que me quedaba sin inspiracion y lugo me daba flojera escribir **

** alex: ya vaz a seguir con la historia? **

**see, primero gracias a katekyo y artemisa que comentaron y a las personas que agregaron a alertas y favoritos a lo largo de esta muy corta historia ;D espero les agrade este capitulo alias el mas largo de la historia **

**alex:khr no le pertenece a la loca pronto esquisofrenica de mi creadora y ama**

** aww querido te he dicho que no es necesario que me digas ama **

**alex: si es necesario por que si no me vistes de maid **

**... **

**alex: que haces?**

** buscando el traje de marinerita**

** alex: (empalideze) **

**yuuki:disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

-y que es lo que nos piensan hacer-pregunto tsuna sentada en un pequeño sillón

Actualmente se encontraban en el armario/boutique de uni y aria

-simple, algo de maquillaje, accesorios, ropa linda y extensiones para el cabello desu-dijo haru rebuscando entre la ropa

-extensiones?-pregunto enma

-si, se verían mucho mas lindas con el cabello largo!-exclamo kyoko

-kyoko-chan, haru-chan, por que no buscan ropa y yo las llevo al salón-sugirió uni

-esta bien-asintió haru

o-o

EN EL SALON~

-bienvenidas chicas~-canto lussaria

-lussaria! Que haces aquí!-exclamo alarmada tsuna

-yo lo llame-dijo uni-se dio cuenta de que eran chicas hace mucho-

-como no saberlo!-exclamo lussaria-tienen ese lindo encanto natural~-

-estas seguro que no es tu manía de imaginarte a todos como si fueran chicas?-pregunto byakuran

-jajaja que graciosa-rio lussaria-desde ahora quiero que me llamen luss-nee, de acuerdo?-giño un ojo

-okey-asintieron tsuna y enma, byakuran simplemente lo ignoro

-bien, es hora del cambio de look!-exclamo felizmente

-estamos aquí desu-exclamo haru

-acabamos con la ropa-dijo después kyoko

-bien niñas-lussaria junto sus manos-entonces ayúdenme-

-si!-

-siento que algo extraño va ha pasar hoy-murmuro tsuna

o-o

-obra terminada!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo kyoko y haru

A byakuran le habían puesto extensiones blancas (donde se consiguen , quiero unas!) que le llegaban a la altura de la cadera, un maquillaje sencillo. Usaba una falda blanca, un cinturón morado, una blusa blanca sin mangas de cuello ``V`` y un brazalete morado.

Enma tenia sus extensiones a la cintura, le quitaron todas las vendas del rostro y le pusieron un maquillaje sencillo. Traía puesta una mini falda negra de tablones, una blusa gris con estampado, unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, varias pulseras y unas botas negras sin tacón.

El largo de las extensiones de tsuna era asta la cintura, a ella solo le habían brillo labial, pensaron que de por si tenia un rostro bastante femenino. Unos shorts de mezclilla negra a medio muslo, una blusa rosa estampada con el estampado de un conejito blanco (ja no pude resistirlo), un chaleco de mezclilla negro, unas cuantas pulseras y unas converse rosas.

Continuando, las chicas partieron a la ciudad.

o-o

CENTRO COMERCIAL

-entremos a victoria`s secret-dijo byakuran señalando la dichosa tienda

-sucede algo chrome-pregunto enma al ver que chrome se detenía

-mukuro-sama-señalo a la silueta que estaba en la entada del centro comercial

Mukuro traía puesto un pantalón de cuero, unos botines de tacón alto y una blusa blanca sin espalda

-muku-chin!-byakuran corrió hacia mukuro como si sus zapatos de tacón no existieran, y tacleo a mukuro

-tu!-exclamo mukuro-quítate de encima para que pueda matarte!-intento ahorcar a byakuran que se escapo

-veo que alondra-kun no te mordió hasta la muerte~-canto divertida huyendo de los intentos de asesinato de mukuro-al menos no en el sentido que todos conocen fufufu-rio divertida

-u-urusai!-grito mukuro con un gran rubor creciendo por su cara

-te sonrojas!-exclamo byakuran-eso significa que si te mordió hasta la muerte!-exclamo sorprendida

-…-mukuro solo miro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rubor

Chrome sonríe

Tsuna, enma, kyoko y haru tenían un rubor y habían abierto la boca llenas de sorpresa

-wow, simplemente wow-dijo tsuna cuando salido del shock inicial

-que les parece si vamos por un helado-canto byakuran llena de felicidad

-esta bien-asintieron las demás

o-o

-que? Juudainme no esta?-grito gokudera

-así es, ayer se fue a quedar a dormir con un amigo-respondió nana con su brillante sonrisa contrarrestando totalmente el aura emo de su marido

-y si alguien lo secuestro-empezó gokudera con su paranoia

-no creo que alguien lo secuestrara-apareció reborn-pero hay que ir por el, ese dame se ha estado haciendo el escurridizo-dijo saliendo por la puerta

Gokudera y yamamoto siguieron su ejemplo

-nana, vamos a salir, hay que encontrar a mi hijo-dijo imitsu lleno de convicción

-esta bien-sonrió nana, oh esto iba a ser tan divertido

o-o

Reborn, gokudera y yamamoto, seguidos por ryohei, que se había unido en el camino, buscaban a tsuna, y seguidos más atrás por imitsu y nana. Cuando encontraron a hibari

-hibari-san!-llamo yamamoto-no has visto a tsuna?-pregunto

-por que quieres saber eso?-pregunto fríamente

-oí tu, si le hiciste algo a juudainme te juro que voy a-amenazo gokudera pero fue detenido por reborn

-sabes donde esta hibari?-pregunto reborn

Hibari los miro, y siguió mirándolos; todos esperaban una respuesta; nana reía internamente, así que este chico se había dado cuenta

-no, no le he visto-dijo para después darse la vuelta

…hibari kyoya se estaba riendo?

o-o

Siguieron su búsqueda, extrañamente se encontraron a dino y lograron cubrir toda la ciudad en al menos 1 hora y nada, ni rastro de tsuna

-oh no halle a mi hermanito-suspiro dino, estaba solo. Iba caminando por la banqueta que estaba junto al canal de namimori, cuando vio a una chica pelirroja parada en la orilla

-que linda-pensó en voz alta viendo a la muchacha, cuando hubo una ráfaga de viento algo fuerte

…eran blancas

Intento huir de ahí, pero se tropezó con sus pies y cayo cuesta abajo, llevándose consigo a la muchacha pelirroja

-ahh!-los dos cayeron al agua

o-o

Chrome volvía de una librería a la que había entrado, todas se separaron momentáneamente y acordaron verse en la orilla del canal

Alcanzo a ver a enma en la orilla, y a dino?

Luego vio como los dos se cayeron al agua

-enma-san, dino-san-exclamo chrome yendo a ayudarlos

o-o

Enma no sabía nadar, estaba segura que este era su fin, hasta que sintió un agarre en su cintura

Dino sujeto a la pelirroja por la cintura intentando sacarla del canal, estaba apunto de llegar a la orilla cuando vio a chrome corriendo hacia ellos

-chrome-chan!-llamo dino

Chrome convoco su tridente para ayudarlos a subir

Cuando los dos estuvieron en la orilla dino se propuso a ayudar a la pelirroja

-estas bien?-pregunto

-eh h-hai-respondió mirando a otro lado

-segura?-volvió a insistir intentando ver el rostro de la chica

Chrome sentía que en este momento el secreto quedaría al descubierto

-chrome!-llamo una voz

-boss-murmuro chrome, pero dino alcanzo a oír y volteo buscando a su hermanito

…su hermanito…era travesti?, lo peor del caso es que era una chica linda

-d-dino-tartamudeo tsuna sonrojada

-tsuna-dijo dino medio perdido-tu…-tsuna esperaba que se diera cuanta de que era una chica-eres travesti?-

Todas cayeron al suelo

-jajajajaja-risa sin control por parte de byakuran que rodaba por el suelo

-je idiota-se burlo mukuro

Hibari estuvo a punto de palmearse la frente, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, en cambio

-bronco idiota, es una chica-dijo sonriendo con superioridad

-eh…?-dino estaba en blanco. Digo ver a byakuran y mukuro como chicas era…raro ¿Por qué demonios era tan sexys? Y luego hibari abrazo a mukuro por la cintura, por lo que esta se sonrojo, santo cielo ¿hibari y mukuro eran amantes?-que demonios le pasa al mundo!-grito

-el experimeto-respondio la pelirroja-estábamos haciendo un experimento para ver si se daban cuenta de que éramos chicas-prosiguió

o-o

-así que, se supone que hacían un experimento para jugar con las mentes?-pregunto dino intentando saber si había captado

-así es, en un principio se le ocurrió a mama como una forma de castigar a mi padre por no haber estado cuando naci-agrego tsuna

-…imitsu no sabe que eres mujer?-pregunto/grito dino

Actualmente están en la casa de enma. Da la casualidad que los guardianes de enma también se unieron a la búsqueda de los chicos, así que actualmente en la casa están tsuna, enma, byakuran, dino, shitt-p, adelehid, kyoko y haru. Dino había cambiado su ropa a lo dejo a su imaginación. Enma traía una blusa verde militar sencilla y unos jeans gris.

-nop-contesto con simpleza tsuna-nadie fuera de las chicas lo sabe, excepto hibari-dijo tsuna

-por cierto y kyoya?-pregunto dino al ver que el susodicho no estaba

-o se fue con mukuro a continuar su celebración personal de cumpleaños-contesto byakuran felizmente

-celebración personal de…o por dios-dino sentía que no podía tener mas sorpresas hoy en día

o-o

Una chica de unos 18 años, cabello hasta los hombros negro y ojos ámbar caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de namimori

-fufu yo sabia que kyo-kun se fijaría en muku-chan-reía maliciosamente-ahora donde estarán bya-chan, en-chan y tsu-chan?-se pregunto mirando a los lados-…me pregunto si ya tendrán pareja por que si no tienen, me ocupare personalmente de eso-dijo con un ahora oscura, para luego sonreír radiantemente y continuar su camino

o-o

-nana-san!-oyo nana que la llamaron

-akira-chan!-grito nana al ver a la muchacha de ojos ámbar

-nana-san! Cuanto tiempo!-dijo abrazando a nana-y tsuna?-pregunto

-aki-chan!-grito imitsu-no hayamos a tsuna!-grito su problema

-oh enserio?-pregunto y luego sonrió lindamente-creo que se donde puede estar-dijo asiendo un ademan para que la siguieran-seguro que surgió algo raro o estúpido y fueron al café-

Gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei y los chicos shimon no tenían ni idea de quien era esa chica, hasta reborn no sabia quien era

-oí tu mujer!-grito gokudera llamando la atención de akira-quien demonios eres tu!-

-akira, la sensei de las chicas-dijo sonriendo-tu debes ser dera-kun, tsu me a hablado de ti-agrego, lo que automáticamente provoco que gokudera se pusiera feliz al saber que su juudainme había hablado de el

o-o

Nuestras chicas y dino fueron a un café, o la tienda de yaoi más grande de la ciudad. ¿Qué?. El establecimiento era relativamente grande, con dos plantas, el salón de la planta baja era una cafetería, por cierto maid con meseros de ambos sexos (travestismo!), las demás salas iban de tiendas de cosplays, venta de mangas, anime, figuras, clubs osth, y salas de ``entretenimiento`` de paso digo que ahí pasaban cosas no aptas para niños

-este lugar me da miedo-dijo dino mirando las paredes rosa pastel, y se estremeció en su lugar cuando unas meseras, y meseros le coquetearon de la lejanía

-a mi me divierte este lugar-dijo tsuna alegremente-si vas arriba puedes tener suerte y ver yaoi en vivió!-exclamo alegremente

-es cierto desu!-apoyo haru-el otro día kyoko-chan y haru vinieron y vieron como-dino la interrumpió bruscamente

-por favor haru-chan, de por si este lugar me da miedo-dijo encogiéndose en su asiento

-mou, dino-san usted no sabe como divertirse-enma hizo un puchero-…ha intentado ver yuri?-pregunto

-yuri?-repitió dino extrañado

-si es romance chicaxchica-continuo byakuran-como…-

Y la tortura mental de dino comienza

o-o

-aquí estamos!-dijo akira alegremente señalando el lugar

-no se tu pero este lugar me parece abandonado-dijo gokudera extrañado mirando el gran edificio oscuro y gris

-es la fachada, hay muchas cosas para que se vea así, y es natural que no sepan del lugar aquí solo vienen los amantes del yaoi y el yuri-dijo como si nada-Alex!-dijo corriendo a abrazar a un muchacho que estaba parado enfrente del edificio-cuanto tiempo! Ya no eres mesero?-pregunto

-te dije que solo paso una vez por que la jefa se enojo conmigo-se defendió- en todo caso y ellos?-pregunto mirando fríamente a el gran grupo de chicos-ninguno parece del tipo de personas que entra aquí…excepto el de gafas y sombrero parece que le gusta el yuri-dijo señalando a julie

-a mi no me gusta el yuri-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-entonces como sabes que es-le dijo Alex secamente

-okey si me gusta-admitió

-pasa y si asustas a las chicas, la jefa y mey te castraran-dijo dándole el paso a julie que se fue muy quieto aun cuando vio a las hermosas chicas que inundaban el lugar debido a la amenaza

-vamos déjanos pasar~-canto akira-buscan a tsuna-dijo dejando su lado infantil

-…solo por que será divertido-dijo dando el acceso a los demás

Todos los chicos quedaron aterrados, el lugar era completamente de color rosa con flores y carteles yaoi por doquier, aunque había lindas meseras…momento…eran hombres!. Ahora todos querían salir del lugar

Reborn buscaba analíticamente a su estudiante, que, es reborn el más grande asesino a sueldo, ni que unos mocosos vestidos de chica lo perturbaran; continuo mirando el lugar. Encontró a kyoko, haru y chrome, a dino de color verde, desmayado, intentado ser revivido por una pelirroja que se parecía a dame-enma…esperen…era enma. Ahora si reborn comenzaba a estar perturbado. Exploro la mesa con la mirada, y santa madre ¡¿era byakuran?, un poco mas perturbado, miro a la linda muchacha castaña, definitivamente muy linda, tenia unos bonitos ojos expresivos color caramelo…pero…que…mierda…¡¿era dame tsuna? ¿Se estaba sintiendo atraído por su estudiante?. Ahora si reborn estaba perturbado mentalmente

-tsu-chan!, en-chan, bya-chan!-grito akira corriendo hasta la mesa

-akira!-gritaron las chicas olvidando olímpicamente al desmayado y traumado dino

Ahora todos voltearon en dirección a la mesa a la que corrió akira y hubo diferentes reacciones

Gokudera e imitsu se desmayaron horrorizados, al igual que los otros chicos

Julie moría desangrado

Yamamoto reía nerviosamente

Y nana agito su mano en señal de saludo

o-o

-así que siempre hemos sido chicas-explico finalmente tsuna

Después del incidente en el café fueron a casa de los sawada

-tenia una hija y nunca me di cuenta! Que clase de padre soy!-lloro imitsu y se fue a la esquina

-como nunca me di cuenta que clase de mano derecha soy!-gokudera se unió a la esquina con imitsu

-…mukuro también es una chica?-pregunto yamamoto

-hai-contesto byakuran

-y donde esta?-volvió a preguntar

-fue con hibari-san-contesto simplemente chrome-no preguntes a que y no es para pelear-

-por cierto…de quien fue la idea en primer lugar-logro preguntar reborn

Las chicas se miraron entre si y luego a akira

-que yo no fui-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-yo les hice llegar la idea a ustedes a mi me dijo nana-san-dijo volteando ver a nana

-luce, anni-chan y yo lo planeamos hace tiempo-contesto simplemente yendo a cocinar la cena

-luce…?-se pregunto reborn

MINI FLASH BACK

Hace 5 anis

-Reborn-kun! Hoy fui con una vieja amiga!-conto alegremente luce-tiene una hija preciosa! Y con otra amiga ideamos un plan para inspirar un manga!-dijo aplaudiendo

FIN DEL MINI FLASH BACK

-Akira-la susodicha volteo-tu madre se llamaba Anna?-pregunto

-ka-chan? Sip-sonrio alegremente-ella es la dueña del café, de echo ella me dijo que escribiera el manga!-dijo alegremente

-eso me recuerda!-exclamo nana acabando de hacer la cena (wow que veloz)-hoy voy a ir con las chicas, cariño quieres acompañarme?-pregunto sonriendo a su esposo que inmediatamente salió del modo emo

-creo que yo me voy a casa-dijo yamamoto

-yamamoto, te podrías llevar a hayato se desmayo y tengo que salir-dijo Bianchi mirando a un verde gokudera, a lo que yamamoto asintió y se llevo a gokuddera al estilo princesa

-…hay que segurlos-dijieron las chicas al unisonó

Kyoko y haru fueron tras ellos, pero los shimos secuestraron a enma y dino sintió la necesidad de seguirlos

Byakuran y chrome se miraron entre si, y luego llamaron la atención de akira, la cual comprendió

-yo me voy a casa, mañana debo ir a tomar el primer vuelo a Tokio-dijo akira saliendo de la casa

-me voy boss, tengo que ir a kokuyo a excusar a mukuro-sama-chrome hiso una reverencia y se fue

-hace tiempo que no veo a sho-chan-dijo byakuran sonriendo maliciosamente-creo que iré a verlo-y se fue

Finalmente reborn y tsuna se quedaron solos

Lo que le recordó a reborn que tenía que comprobar que su estudiante era una chica, así que la cargo al estilo nupcial, con protestas de tsuna y todo, y fue a comprobar si su estudiante era una chica. Dejo lo demás a su perversa imaginación.

* * *

**wii acabamos espero que haigan disfrutado esta espontaneidad mia, enserio fue totalmente espontanea y espero escribir una historia no espontanea y mas larga pronto ^^**

**alex:aunque este sea el final de esto a lo que mi ama llama historia (golpe) comenten**

**cierto dejen reviews**

**nos vemos en...algun dia!**


End file.
